The Danger Days: The Prophecy
by Hecate'smoon
Summary: Party Poison, Jet Star, Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid are looking for the one the prophecy mentions, the last of the Arachnids who is supposed to help them destroy Better Living Industries. One falls in love with the one the prophecy mentions and it could destroy the only hope to bring down Better Living Industries.


**Prologue**

The sun was already high in the sky when the patrol party went out in search of any food for their little pavilion which became a very small village a hundred or more miles away from any other civilization that they could rely on for help. They had escaped secretly and to their immense surprise, easily, from a government like structure that had built a 'safe' area for them. Though because of it, the people were no longer to think freely or even be themselves. They had escaped the evil corporation called Better Living Industries also know as BL/ind. But that didn't mean that they weren't out of trouble yet, they had escaped. That in and of itself was illegal and once a person escaped they were to be put to death at once.

As the patrol party went out in search for food they knew the dangers of them leaving the village. There were rarely any warriors in their village but due to the special abilities that this tribe had, they could fight though they weren't well trained like some of them. Their people were named the Arachnids, or spider people because they had the markings of some spiders and had unique markings as well. Their group had two, one inch wrist bands and about an inch up there was another one on both arms and even their ankles that were identical to the arm ones, their color was varied from blue, white, green or black. They also had markings on their face, two stripes starting from the hair line to half way down their cheek on both sides, same color and sometimes, the very rarest of the Arachnids would receive a full spider on their back, and a crescent moon on the center of their forehead. These markings were tattoos but they were born with them.

Markus and Emile went and continued for months looking for the food to feed the families though they knew that many of things they hunted for were birds, wild chickens, and if they were lucky fish and eggs as well and maybe, just maybe wild hogs. About fifteen miles away Emile found a wild boar and shut it down from one of their various powers which was spikes that came from the center of their palm where a hole that can hold a specific spider that each are born with can shoot the spikes but the whole can close at the will of the arachnid. The boar was large enough to feed all of the inhabitants in their village, which was very small but they were slowly growing.

"The others will be happy about eating this, we haven't had wild boar in over a month but then again everything has become scarce and harder to find, even raiding the gas stations that are around and abandoned don't have a lot of food left in them." Said Emile.

"They will yes but then again we haven't been able to get anything that has this much meat on it in the longest time. I would have to agree, the other scouts haven't been able to find anything in the gas stations either there isn't a lot left. Isn't your wife having a child today?" asked Markus.

"Yes she is. We are both thrilled but then again, this is the first child born in five years since we left. The last one that was born was born in the Better Living Industries and we were lucky to get out alive with that child." Emile said as he got off the horse he was riding and lifted the wild boar onto the horse and they both left picking up some herbs and whatever sparse vegetables they could find on the way back in order to make the food.

Markus's ears picked up something a few leagues behind them, that was another thing about Arachnids, they had astounding hearing and can hear for miles and miles, though sometimes they couldn't always pick up everything. Markus stopped his horse and looked around them then he looked over to Emile who looked at him as he had heard the same noise.

"Something is very wrong. Something is fallowing us and it doesn't sound animal like, it's more or less human." Markus said as he urged his horse forward and then had it go into a run, Emile mad his horse do the same and they eventually reached the village. Though what they saw was tragic, The village was burned down but one house was still standing, Emile's house.

"Slizabeth!" Emile yelled, as he made his horse run to the house, Markus fallowed he was horrified as tears streamed down his face.

Emile dropped off his horse entering. There inside his wife laid dead on the floor but she looked skinny. Had she had the child? Where was their baby? That's when he heard the crying and he found the baby in a blanket and surrounded by pillows in the fire places though the child was under what looked like a readied fire.

He took the baby out rocking it back and forth which the baby slowly calmed down quieting though something was odd about the baby. He looked at the face and there on her forehead was a crescent moon and that's when he took the blanket and looked at the large, blue spider on her back and her birth tattoos were blue as well and there were spider web tattoos going down her hands. Extra markings? How peculiar.

Markus was standing outside the door looking around. His family was killed and murdered just like Emile's but at least he had his daughter. Markus fidgeted and wanted to make sure they left as soon as possible, something was still here, something was waiting in the darkness for them, as it was approaching night time now.

He grabbed a few things from the house and put them on the horses. One thing he wanted to know was why wasn't Emile's house burnt down to a cinder block? Maybe they had a plan that he and Emile didn't know, maybe this was a trap.

"Emile, we need to go. Bring the child, something is terribly wrong, we need to move." Markus said just as he was shot down and killed, That's when Emile ran out the door grabbing both of the horses and started running.

It felt like days when he left the village. He had moved several miles now and it was closer to dawn now and the enemy right behind him. His species was being taken out by the order of Korse, though that didn't surprise him in the least, he knew they were going to be hunted and exterminated sooner or later and they wanted his species extinct, though he didn't know why. Why would they want that other then the fact that they had ran? His species was of great value to them but why on earth would they kill them.

He was near the road, when he was shot down and killed, the girl was left though she was in Emile's arms and the girl was left to die and be eaten by the Vultures. But fate was after her she had an angel looking out for her for a woman with short brown hair was driving by, she was not part of Better Living Industries, she was on the run, though she was just a plain human. She stopped and heard the baby crying and she took the child in the car with her, and she dug a grave for the man. After that was completed she looked at the baby girl and realized that she was an Arachnids, she knew that they were being target and killed BLI must have thought they killed them all.

"I will take care of you young one. I will name you Selene Nyx Ipswitch. You are a precious thing." She said and drove to the farm she had that BLI didn't know of and she knew she would hide the girl.


End file.
